Mi mejor error
by animedbz
Summary: pasarse de copas... Fue el peor error que pudo cometer. Ahora no sabe como demonios llego a despertar al lado de ese extraño sujeto. -¿que hice?- es la pregunta que se hace Chichi.-CAPITULO 2!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: dragón ball z no me pertenece**

**Mi mejor error.**

Capitulo 1.

El molesto sol le dio de lleno en los ojos lo que la molesto de sobremanera, odiaba cuando esto sucedía pero claramente había sido su culpa por no cerrar las cortinas. Se giro hacia el otro lado de la cama buscando evitar la luz solar y volver a conciliar el sueño, sin embargo noto algo raro. Algo o alguien habían rodeado su cintura, abrazándola y atrayéndola hacia sí.

Entreabrió los ojos y saber que era aquello, sin embargo, se encontró cara a cara con un hombre que dormía plácidamente junto a ella.

No dudo un segundo y se bajo de la cama yéndose hacia un rincón para luego gritar a más no poder, despertando a todo el mundo con su acción.

_ ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú!? ¡¿Y qué haces en mi cama!?- señalo al hombre con su dedo mientras sus ojos estaban que echaban chispas de lo enfurecida que se encontraba.

Este, que acababa de despertar a causa de acción anterior por parte de la chica, la miro con ojos somnolientos y llenos de confusión.

_ ¿me hablas a mi?- le cuestiono para luego bostezar y con una de sus manos refregarse los ojos.

_ ¡por supuesto que te hablo a ti! ¿¡O es que ves a alguien más?!

El joven, miro hacia todos lados y luego se rasco la cabeza en signo de confusión. La mujer con una vena haciéndose presente en su cien levanto su puño y lo apretó fuertemente. No tenía la paciencia suficiente como para tolerar a esa clase de hombres, si él decía o hacia una sola estupidez tenia por seguro que lo golpearía.

_ Heee… No- respondió el hombre al cabo de unos segundos de pensar su respuesta. Como si la pregunta que le había formulado aquella chica fuera capciosa.

_ ¿¡Entonces para que haces preguntas estúpidas!?- Le cuestiono con una mezcla de frustración y enfado- ¿¡sabes qué?! ¡Mejor dime quien eres y que haces en mi cama!

_ Soy Goku- respondió- y… ¿esta es tu cama?- cuestiono con confusión- Vaya… pensé que era la mía- se rasco la cabeza con un aparente desconcierto.

_ ¡Eres un Estúpido! ¡Esta es mi…- Miro la habitación en la que ambos se encontraban, dándose cuenta así que no reconocía el lugar- ¡¿Dónde demonios estoy!?

_ Supongo que en mi casa- respondió- no, espera- observo detenidamente el lugar- esta no es mi habitación- dijo con su mano en el mentón- aunque si se parece bastante.

_ ¿¡y eso a mí que me importa!?- grito con desesperación- ¡solo quiero saber que hago aquí!

_ Pues no lo sé, ni-siquiera sé qué hago yo aquí- rio despreocupadamente, luego miro a la mujer que aun seguía en el rincón de la habitación, esta lo miraba bastante irritada por la situación en la que se encontraba- oye ¿no tienes frio?

_ ¿frio?- repitió desconcertada. Observo al hombre que aun seguía sentado en la cama que la miraba atentamente, bajo su mirada y fue en ese momento que se percato de que no llevaba nada encima. Nuevamente grito fuertemente cubriéndose con sus manos- ¡depravado! ¡No me mires!- tomo lo que tenía a la mano y se lo aventó con la sola intención de que aquel objeto le diera en la cabeza, por pervertido.

Para su mala suerte, el hombre esquivo lo que le aventó pero como consecuencia se cayó de la cama golpeándose igualmente en la cabeza. Las quejas por parte del no se tardaron en escuchar.

_ oye… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto mientras se ponía de pie, con el seño levemente fruncido.

_ ¡por que te lo merecías! ¡Pervertido! ¡Si intentas hacerme algo ten por seguro que lo lamentaras!- lo miro desafiante y con su puño en posición de ataque.

Luego le dio una mirada completa al cuerpo de aquel sujeto, percatándose así de que él estaba completamente desnudo al igual que ella. El tinte carmín no tardo en hacerse presente en sus mejillas, haciéndola titubear levemente. Luego se giro hacia la pared dándole la espalda al sujeto que la miraba sin tener la mínima idea lo que sucedía.

_ Lo sabía, eres un depravado- susurro con desprecio.

_ ¿Qué?- le cuestiono desconcertado.

Miro a la pelinegra de pies a cabeza, estaba completamente desnuda ante sus ojos. Pensó en que tal vez debería de tener frio, le dio una mirada rápida al lugar tratando de encontrar algo con que cubrirla, y hay, a sus pies se encontraba su camiseta negra. La tomo entre sus manos hasta acercarse hasta la mujer que estaba de espaldas a él.

_ ¡que eres un…! – no completo la frase, había algo en su espalda, curiosa miro hacia el lado encontrándose con el fornido pecho de aquel hombre, alzo la vista obteniendo así contacto visual con él.

_ si no te cubres te enfermaras- dijo gentilmente. Dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

El ligero color carmín se hizo más que evidente en el rostro de la chica, provocando así, que desviara su mirada hacia el otro lado, no quería que ese extraño sujeto se percatara de aquello.

Aquel hombre que respondía al nombre de Goku, estaba igual o incluso más confundido que ella, pues no tenía idea de dónde demonios se encontraba parado.

_ oye… ¿Cómo se supone que llegue aquí?- le pregunto ella aun más calmada, y tratando de sonar indiferente hacia él. Aun seguía mirando hacia la pared, pues no quería verlo desnudo. Nunca antes había visto el cuerpo de un hombre, y esto claramente la avergonzaba.

_ no tengo idea- respondió- de hecho… tampoco sé que hago en este lugar

La actitud despreocupada y desinteresada que tenía el, claramente la irritaba, tanto así que estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no golpearlo en ese mismo instante.

_ ¡¿Cómo que no sabes!?- volteo para verlo a la cara con la cara bastante enrojecida, pero no por estar avergonzada, sino mas bien enfadada- ¿¡qué clase de hombre eres!? ¡Despiertas al lado de una mujer a la que nunca habías visto en tu vida ¿y no te interesa en lo absoluto?! ¡Y por si fuera poco no llevamos nada encima! ¡¿Acaso no sabes lo que eso podría significar!?

_ Hee… ¿eso es malo?- le pregunto confuso y rascándose la cabeza.

La mujer apretó fuertemente sus puños, esto claramente lo asusto un poco.

_ ¡¿eres estúpido o qué?! ¡Por supuesto que es malo! ¡¿Y quieres por el amor de dios cubrirte!? ¡Ten en cuenta que estoy yo presente!

Goku sin saber el porqué obedeció, no entendía el porqué del que esa mujer le hiciera temerle. Pero algo en su interior, le decía que hiciera lo que ella le dijese, algo le decía que era por su propio bien.

_ Está bien, pero no entiendo porque armas tanto escándalo- dijo por lo bajo esto último. Pero aun así ella alcanzo a oírlo.

_ ¡no estoy armando ningún escándalo! ¡Solo quiero saber cómo demonios llegue a este lugar y que paso anoche! ¡Porque me niego a creer lo que estoy pensando que sucedió!

_ ¿y qué crees que sucedió?- le cuestiono mientras buscaba sus zapatos. Ella, lo miro levemente asombrada, realmente no quería decir aquello, y claramente quería deshacerse de aquella loca idea que tenia presente en la cabeza.

Se acerco un poco hacia donde estaba el, pues ya no tenía sentido estar en aquel rincón, además se había puesto la camiseta de él para reguardar su desnudes.

_pues…- dudo de completar la frase, pasando de un tono agresivo a uno bastante suave y tímido - ya sabes…- Goku saco su cabeza de debajo de la cama al encontrar sus zapatos, luego la miro confundido pues no tenía idea a lo que ella se refería. La chica, suspiro con resignación al ver que el no entendía nada - me refiero a que tal vez… hicimos "eso"- completo con un leve sonrojo.

_ ¿hicimos… "eso"?- repitió sin entender a lo que ella se refería.

_ ¡ya sabes a lo que me refiero!- realmente, ya estaba empezando a perder la poca paciencia que tenia. Ese sujeto sí que la exasperaba.

_ Pues la verdad… no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando- dijo agraciado por la situación- por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

_ ¡Soy Chichi!- respondió- ¡y ya deja de aparentar que no te importa lo sucedido! ¡Me irritas sabes!- recrimino con ambos puños cerrados y mirándolo con ojos asesinos.

_ no estoy aparentando nada, y ya no me grites que me duele mucho la cabeza- dijo con ambas manos tapándose las orejas- juro que no le vuelvo a hacer caso a yamcha- susurro, pero ella alcanzo a escucharlo.

_ ¿yamcha? ¿Quién es ese? – cuestiono alzando una ceja. Tal vez ese sujeto podría saber qué demonios hacia durmiendo con ese hombre que tenía en frente.

_ es mi amigo- respondió, luego miro hacia todos lados buscando su camiseta, hasta que recordó que ella la tenia puesta- oye, ¿me pasas mi camiseta?

La chica se miro a sí misma. Luego frunció el seño y se giro hacia el otro lado.

_ ¡pues te esperas! Me iré a vestir y luego te la paso- dijo y comenzó a buscar su ropa.

Mientras tanto, Goku por alguna razón no le quito la vista de encima en aquel corto periodo de tiempo. Ella le causaba curiosidad.

De pronto, noto que ella se comenzaba a desesperar, pues al parecer no encontraba algo. Quiso ayudarla, registro con la mirada la habitación mientras ella buscaba debajo de la cama lo que sea que buscase, el pelinegro noto algo en uno de los sofás que había en la habitación, al parecer era algo color rosa, además tenía lindos encajes en blanco. Se acerco hasta aquello, lo tomo con sus manos para luego inspeccionarlo con la mirada, se parecía bastante a los que ocupaba su mamá.

_ oye… ¿buscas esto?- le pregunto a la chica mostrándole aquella prenda. La chica salió de debajo de la cama para mirarlo, y al darse cuenta de lo que tenía en las manos corrió y se lo quito de las manos.

_ ¡depravado! ¡¿Qué haces con mi sujetador?!- lo miro llena de ira. Al parecer era un pervertido de primera.

_ ya no me digas depravado, yo solo trataba de ayudarte- le respondió con el seño levemente fruncido, sin verse amenazante si no que más bien gracioso.

_ ¡pues gracias!- le agradeció con cierto recelo. Luego tomo su ropa y se fue a vestir al baño.

Goku quedo bastante confundido, a su parecer aquella mujer tenía peor genio que su mamá y Bulma juntas. Se encogió de hombros y se dejo caer en la cama. Se quedo mirando el techo, como queriendo recordar algo, ¿realmente había sucedido algo entre aquella mujer y él? Porque realmente él lo dudaba mucho, además… no tenía idea de que había sucedido y de cómo había llegado a parar en este sitio.

Bueno, a eso el poco y nada le importaba, lo que no entendía es porque ella hacia tanto escándalo. Si él no le veía nada de malo a que pasaran la noche juntos.

De pronto, un sonoro ruido proveniente de su estomago se hizo presente. Su estomago estaba reclamando por su comida y claramente, el no podía hacerlo esperar, su comida era primera, segunda y tercera prioridad en su vida.

De un salto se puso de pie y fue hasta la puerta del baño con la intención de pedirle nuevamente su camiseta a aquella chica, ya que si salía a la calle a torso descubierto claramente tendría problemas. Pero al momento de tocar a la puerta, esta se abrió dejando ver a aquella chica completamente vestida y con su camiseta en la mano.

_ ¿¡qué haces?! ¿¡Acaso querías espiarme!?- le pregunto mirándolo con el seño fruncido y con una mirada terrorífica. Levanto su puño que ya lo tenía empuñado, si el intentaba hacerle cualquier cosa, claramente no saldría bien librado, porque había escogido a la mujer equivocada.

Goku la miro perturbado. Luego frunció el seño, ya era como la tercera o cuarta vez que lo trataba de pervertido. Y el claramente no era esa clase de hombres, a pesar de tener de quien aprender esas mañas él no era así.

_ yo solo quería…

_ ¡aquí tienes!- le paso la camiseta y paso por su lado- ¡y ya no me molestes más! ¡Lo único que quiero es irme de este lugar y hacer de cuenta que esto nunca sucedió!

_ ya tranquilízate- dijo sutilmente el pelinegro mientras se ponía la prenda que tenía en las manos- no veo porque te haces problema, solo dormimos juntos, no hicimos nada más.

_ ¿¡y porque estas tan seguro de eso!? ¡¿Acaso recuerdas algo?! ¡Porque si es así dímelo de una vez!

_ no recuerdo nada- respondió despreocupadamente- pero ¿acaso pudimos hacer algo malo?

Chichi lo miro sorprendida, ¿el era idiota o qué? Se tapo la mano con la cara dejando salir un suspiro de frustración. Tomo aire, tenía que contenerse y no dejar explotar su ira.

_ dime pedazo de imbécil, ¡¿acaso fuiste a la escuela?! ¡¿No sabes nada sobre el sexo o que!?

Goku la miro perplejo, ella era la segunda persona que lo trataba de imbécil. Bueno, poco le importaba. Por otro lado pensó en eso "sexo" hizo memoria, sabía que había escuchado esa palabra antes.

Luego de unos minutos pareció recordarlo, su cara se puso pálida enseguida y su expresión no era más que de sorpresa pura.

_ A-acaso hablas de q-que hicimos…- tartamudeo levemente. Chichi asintió con la cabeza seriamente. Al parecer Goku no era tan idiota como había pensado.

_ así es ¿ahora entiendes porque estoy tan preocupada?

_ ¡espérate!- su cara pálida luego se puso roja- ¿¡Cómo estas tan segura de que yo hice eso!?- pegunto alarmado. Realmente ahora era él quien estaba entrando en pánico. Si bien no había prestado mayor atención a lo que sus profesores le decían cuando daban la clase basándose en aquel tema. El recordaba lo suficiente, además con las revistas que tenía su amigo krillin- las cuales el pelinegro encontró por pura casualidad en la habitación de su amigo- el se había hecho a la idea de aquello nunca en su vida lo haría. Le parecía… raro y asqueroso aquello.

_ ¿ahora estas preocupado no?- alzo una ceja mirándolo con ironía- te propongo una cosa- se acerco a él y lo miro a los ojos- juntos descubriremos que hicimos anoche y como vinimos a dar aquí ¿te parece?- le ofreció su mano en signo de cerrar el trato.

Goku la miro indeciso. Trago saliva, aquella chica al parecer se encontraba decida a saber lo que hicieron durante la noche, su mirada se lo dejaba en claro.

_ está bien- estrecho la mano de ella, y al hacerlo pudo darse cuenta de lo suave y tersa que era.

**Continuara…**

**Nota autora: Hola! Espero que le haya gustado este primer capítulo. Si, sé que es bastante corto, pero digamos que es una pequeña introducción. Si bien no tengo pensado que sea un fic largo, espero terminarlo pronto. Trate de mantener lo más posible las personalidades de Goku y Chichi, el con su inocencia y su carácter despreocupado y ella, con su mal genio y su personalidad explosiva. **

**¿Y bien? ¿Creen que lo logre? Por el momento yo creo que sí, ya veremos más adelante como se me da :D **

**En fin… espero sus reviews ^_^ déjenme su opinión si? Y si vale la pena seguir con el fic :D **

**Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: dragón ball z no me pertenece.**

**Nota autora: No me maten por favor! Juro por kami que tengo una excelente excusa! XD**

**Cof-cof-cof... lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto en actualizar! Enserio! pero estos últimos meses e estado sin mi pc/laptop/notebook. (Si se preguntan porque, sencillo... exploto xD, Nah mentita, se quemó que es casi igual) mis padres no me querían comprar una nueva: c estuve sufriendo 3 meses: xc ´pero bueno... aquí estoy devuelta ^. ^ A una de semana de tener mi ordenador nuevo actualizando **

**Bueno, quiero agradecerles por todos sus comentarios positivos! Me he puesto muy feliz al darme cuenta de que el fic había tenido buena aceptación! Se los agradezco de todo corazón! Enserio! Casi me dio un infarto cuando leí sus reviews! Me tenían saltando por toda la casa! XDDD **

**Bueno… me pregunto si aun habrán lectoras que les interese este fic Dx ya van como 5 meses que no actualizo ._. Gomen nasai! Prometo que actualizare mas seguido! **

**En fin… Nos leemos abajito!**

Capítulo 2:

Resaca… Jamás en su vida había sufrido semejante padecimiento, ese dolor que inundaba toda su cabeza haciéndola percibir hasta el ruido menos audible como el sonido más horroroso que pudiese haber escuchado.

¡Nunca! Definitivamente nunca más en la vida volvería a tomar una sola gota de alcohol. Claramente no quería volver a pasar por esto nuevamente, esa sensación de un martillo que golpeaba su cabeza, el estar mareada e incluso llegar a perder la orientación, esto era algo más que denigrante para una persona como ella.

Resoplo con un tanto de fastidio, miro de reojo al sujeto que caminaba a su lado. Mirada despreocupada, expresión relajada, manos en los bolsillos y caminar con naturalidad, así se encontraba el, como si la conversación que tuvieron hace unos minutos no le importara, como si la situación en la que ambos se encontraban le fuera indiferente. Todo lo contrario a ella.

El caminaba con la frente en alto, mirando el lugar por el cual transitaban, observando detenidamente cada sitio, buscando con la mirada algún local de comida en el cual poder llenar su estómago. Ella solo lo observaba y pensaba detenidamente las cosas.

A simple vista parecía un chico cualquiera, de 17 o 18 años aproximadamente. Demasiado relajado y despreocupado, amable a simple vista, tal vez "educado" pues en ningún momento insinuó cosas indebidas, de buen porte, cuerpo bien trabajado y…

Meció su cabeza de un lado a otro. Pronto un ligero tinte carmín apareció en sus mejillas, el verse pensando en…en… bueno, el recordar el incidente en la mañana en el cual aquel hombre se dejaba ver desnudo sin ningún ápice de pudor, la hizo avergonzarse de sus pensamientos poco impuros, lo que la hizo voltear su cabeza hacia un costado, buscando así ocultar su rostro con su flequillo.

_ ¿sucede algo?- pregunto de pronto Goku, haciéndola sobresaltar levemente.

Ella titubeo, luego con una vos un tanto suave respondió.

_ No, en lo absoluto- volvió a mirar al frente, confiando en que su flequillo cubriría parte de su sonrojo. Goku se encogió de hombros, luego ambos siguieron su camino en perfecto silencio.

Al pasar por fuera de una cafetería, Goku se quedó viendo las vitrinas que mostraban la gran variedad de pastelillos y demás cosas que ofrecían. Su estómago comenzó a crujir, indicándole que quería ser llenado cuanto antes.

Chichi sin embargo siguió caminando sin darse cuenta que su acompañante se había quedado atrás. Al verse sola, volteo y lo vio mirando con gran anhelo los pasteles, lo que la hizo retroceder hasta quedar a su lado.

_ ¿Tienes hambre?- le cuestiono en tono amable, luego observo los pastelillos lo que la hizo pensar en que realmente se veían apetitosos. No lo culpaba, a ella también se le antojaron.

Goku ante la pregunta formulada, respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

_ Bien, pasemos a desayunar entonces.

El joven no tardo en sonreír nuevamente. Pronto, ambos entraron en la cafetería ubicándose en algún lugar disponible, cerca de la ventana precisamente. Luego una de las meseras se acercó hasta ellos para pedir sus órdenes.

Ella pidió algo simple, un café bien cargado para lograr despabilarse junto a un pastelillo de acompañamiento, y el… casi la mitad del menú.

_ ¿está bien que comas tanto?- le pregunto un tanto asombrada.

_ Claro que si- respondió Goku antes de comer un bocado.

Chichi no quedo muy convencida con la respuesta otorgada, pero prefirió quedarse callada y comer su desayuno.

El silencio pronto se hizo más que evidente entre ambos. Chichi luego de terminar con su comida se limitó a observarlo.

Le parecía un buen hombre eso no lo negaba, pero aun así no se fiaría del todo y mucho menos bajaría la guardia. Aún era muy pronto para juzgarlo, tenía que conocerlo mejor para no hacerse una idea errónea sobre su persona.

_ Dime Goku- hablo ella, captando la atención del chico- ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Asistes a la preparatoria, trabajas o haces otras cosas?

_Tengo 17, los cumplí ayer- respondió con una amplia sonrisa- pase a último año de preparatoria y en mi tiempo libre hago de todo- comió otro poco de pastel y continuo- estoy pensando en conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo- se detuvo, puso su mano en su mentón y luego continuo- aunque no sé si encontrare algo que me guste- finalizo con una sonrisa. Luego pensó en eso del trabajo, lo que lo llevo a recordar que si no conseguía uno de una vez por todas, su padre no le daría más dinero porque no quería convertirlo en un vago sin oficio alguno.

Chichi se detuvo al escuchar eso de conseguir un trabajo. Pues bien, al parecer el sujeto sería un aporte para la sociedad, tal vez no era ningún delincuente ni nada parecido. Al menos asistía a la preparatoria y prontamente conseguiría un empleo.

Bien, Goku había ganado un punto a su favor.

_ ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta más personal?- inquirió la joven. Goku asintió.- ¿tienes novia o algo parecido?- realmente se sentía incomoda y estúpida al preguntarle aquello a un chico que apenas conocía. Pero la pregunta era necesaria, pues no quería meterse en problemas por el presunto hecho de haberse metido con el chico de otra chica y tampoco quería que una relación se arruinara por su culpa.

Goku por otro lado, se atraganto con un pedazo de pastel al escuchar la pregunta de Chichi. Comenzó a golpearse el pecho en reiteradas ocasiones, Chichi al verlo se desesperó un poco, pero enseguida le extendió un vaso con agua para que el lograra pasar la comida que tenía a mitad de la garganta.

Goku suspiro con alivio al haber recobrado el aliento.

_ ¿te encuentras bien?- le cuestiono la chica con una mirada preocupada.

_ Sí, no pasa nada- le respondió Goku- dime, ¿Por qué te interesa saber si tengo novia? ¿Acaso tú tienes novio?- le pregunto con el ceño levemente fruncido. No es que enojara ni nada parecido. Solo que últimamente todo el mundo le hacia la misma pregunta.

Bulma, Yamcha, Krillin, su hermano y su mamá… y ahora últimamente su padre también. Y eso lo molestaba porque simplemente el no quería ni necesitaba una novia.

Estaba bien como estaba, no había la necesidad de tener una novia, pues ¿para qué tener una? ¿Para hacer esas cosas raras que veía en las revistas de Krillin? ¿Para estar todo el día con ella y andar de melosos de un lado a otro juntos? ¿Para ver esas películas románticas que veía Bulma?

Pues no, él no estaba para andar haciendo esas cosas.

_ ¿He? No… yo solo…- Chichi suspiro al darse cuenta que estaba diciendo incoherencias. Que él le devolviera la pregunta la tomo desprevenida. –No, no tengo novio y si te hago esa pregunta es por mera curiosidad, además si ambos tuviéramos sería un problema dado las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos.

Goku pareció entender. No dijo una sola palabra y siguió comiendo. Chichi lo miro atentamente con su cabeza recargada en la palma de su mano, se hacía muchas preguntas para sí misma y la confunción no cabía en ella.

¿Cómo demonios llegaron hasta ese departamento? ¿Alguien los llevo o simplemente llegaron solos? ¿En qué momento de la noche se conocieron? ¿Alguien los presento o se encontraron por casualidad? ¿Qué hicieron? ¿¡Por qué despertaron desnudos y juntos!?

¡Con un demonio no recordaba nada!

Chichi sin darse cuenta comenzó a apretar fuertemente la taza de café. Goku se percató de esto mirándola un tanto confundido.

_ ¿estás bien? ¿Sucede algo malo?- le pregunto.

Chichi salió de sus pensamientos, lo observo y se dio cuenta que el miraba su mano izquierda. Suspiro con pesadez.

_ Estoy bien, no sucede nada malo- le respondió. Luego de unos minutos en silencio Chichi decidió hacerle unas preguntas. – Goku…- el aludido la miro nuevamente- ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que sucedió anoche?

Goku negó con la cabeza. Chichi se sintió decepcionada pues tenía la absurda idea de que tal vez el supiera algo.

_ No tengo idea de nada- dijo- solo recuerdo que…- se puso una mano en el mentón, tratando de recordar. Segundos de silencio que pronto se interrumpieron- ¡Ah! ¡Si!-dijo energético- recuerdo que Yamcha quiso que fuéramos a celebrar mi cumpleaños!

Chichi lo observo, tal vez esa información le sirviera de algo.

_ ¿Cumpleaños? hmmm… ¿Con que personas lo celebraste? Tal vez ellos nos puedan decir algo.

_ Fue con mis amigos- respondió.

_ ¿eso es todo lo que recuerdas? – le pregunto Chichi. Goku pareció pensar un poco más.

_ Pues… Yamcha nos llevó a un lugar, no recuerdo el nombre pero creo que era una… ¿Cómo se llaman?- pregunto- esos lugares donde la gente bebé, fuma, baila y hay música muy fuerte.

_ una Discoteca- respondió.

_ ¡Si! ¡Una de esas!- asintió enérgico- no me gustan esos lugares pero a los chicos si, asique no me quedo de otra que ir.

_ A mí tampoco me gustan esos lugares, son muy ruidosos. Pero bueno… ¿solo eso recuerdas?- inquirió la chica mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

_ No, también recuerdo que cuando estuvimos en ese lugar, Krillin me dio un trago muy raro pero sabía muy rico! Y… creo que se me pasaron las copas porque ya de ahí no me acuerdo de nada- comenzó a reír mientras ponía una mano en su nuca agraciado por las situación. Seguido se quejó alegando que le dolía la cabeza.

_ Bien… creo que tendremos que visitar a alguno de tus amigos- dijo Chichi, Goku asintió pues estaba de acuerdo.

Chichi de pronto recordó algo. Había pasado la noche fuera de casa ¡y no le había dicho a su padre! Seguramente ya había llamado a todo el mundo tratando de encontrarla. Observo la hora en su reloj pulsera ¡11:30 de la mañana!

Bien… estaba en problemas, serios problemas… tan solo esperaba que alguna de sus amigas la cubriera si es que su padre las llamaba. Igual de todos modos considero prudente llamarlo para decirle que se encontraba bien. Pero cuando registro su bolsillo en busca de su celular, quedo helada. ¡No estaba! Con desesperación comenzó a registrar cada posible parte de su ropa en la cual se pudiera encontrar el aparato.

_ ¡No esta!- exclamo con desesperación, sintiendo un mini infarto en el acto- ¡No esta con un demonio! ¡No esta!- volvió a decir bastante alterada y preocupada. ¡Era su nuevo celular! ¡No tenía ni un mes de uso!

_ ¿Qué no está? ¿Se te perdió algo?- pregunto Goku, reflejando una gran curiosidad en su mirada. Lo que sea que ella perdió, debió ser algo importante ¿no? Eso explicaría el escándalo que estaba haciendo. Tenía un gran dolor de cabeza, y ella gritando! ¡¿Es que acaso no tenía consideración por él?

_ ¡Mi celular! ¡No lo tengo! ¿¡Que hare?! ¡Es nuevo! ¡Mi papá me va a matar!

_ ¿Tu celular?-repitió, luego se quedó callado por unos segundos- tal vez está en el departamento, ¿Cuándo salimos de ahí no te fijaste si lo traías contigo?

_ ¡Pues no!- exclamo con el ceño fruncido. Luego suspiro con pesadez- quería llamar a mi papá…debe estar preocupado, ni siquiera le avise que no regresaría a dormir a la casa-resoplo bastante angustiada.

Goku ante esto metió su mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta color marrón y luego la extendió hacia la chica mostrándole el aparato.

_ Ten- dijo sonriente- llama a tu padre y dile que estas bien, luego iremos por tu celular ¿si?- dijo amablemente, embozando una sutil sonrisa en su rostro. Chichi lo miro sorprendida por su ofrecimiento. Luego acepto su propuesta cogiendo el aparato mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

_ Gracias-susurro, luego procedió a marcar el número de su padre pero no sin antes darse cuenta que en la pantalla del aparato decía "Un mensaje en el buzón de voz" junto con otro que decía "20 llamadas perdidas"- Goku, mira- le mostro el mensaje. El aludido se mostró curioso, tomo el aparato entre sus manos nuevamente, presiono un botón y luego se llevó el celular a su oreja.

Chichi mientras tanto lo observaba sin decir ninguna palabra, hasta que vio como Goku alejaba considerablemente el aparato de su oreja y ponía una expresión bastante chistosa en su cara. Como si el celular representara una amenaza para el.

__ ¡estúpido kakarotto! ¡De esta no te salvas! ¡Te juro que la próxima vez que te vea te hare pedazos! ¡¿Dime dónde demonios estas para ir…_

Escucho claramente aun a la distancia en la que se encontraban. Luego Goku cortó la llamada y respiro aliviado.

_ ¿Q-que… pasa?- pregunto bastante confundida- ¿Quién era esa persona? Parecía bastante alterada y… enfadada ¿le hiciste algo malo?- termino por preguntar mirándolo inquisidoramente.

_ Era vegeta-respondió- es un amigo pero no sé porque me habla así, que yo recuerde no lo he hecho nada- respondió confundido. Realmente no comprendía porque vegeta lo había tratado de esa manera. Eran amigos ¿no? Recordaba perfectamente que la noche anterior habían salido junto a sus demás amigos a divertirse.

Esto era raro…

_ Goku…-hablo Chichi interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Levanto su cabeza y le presto toda su atención a la chica que tenía enfrente- algo malo debiste haberle hecho como para que te tratara así.

_ Pues no lo creo- dijo- en todo caso estamos hablando de vegeta… él siempre es gruñón- comenzó a reír- Bueno, ¿vas a llamar a tu padre?

Chichi asintió, luego llamo a su padre comunicándole que se encontraba bien. Que había pasado la noche en casa de una amiga y que pronto regresaría a casa. Que no se preocupara porque ella se encontraba perfectamente bien.

Mientras ella hablaba son su padre. Goku se dedicó a terminar de comer porque curiosamente, aun no se había comido todo. Mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar pensar en el extraño comportamiento de vegeta… Que el fuera gruñón y malhumorado no era ninguna novedad, pero curiosamente cuando le hablo él dijo claramente "Te juro que la próxima vez que te vea te hare pedazos!"

¿Por qué vegeta quería golpearlo? No había ninguna razón, que el recordara no le había hecho nada, a menos que… Trago la comida antes de que se le quedara pegada en la garganta a duras penas.

Su noche de borrachera no solo había hecho cosas con Chichi… Tal vez… solo tal vez… hiciera una que otra locura por ahí en las cuales vegeta estaba involucrado.

Bien… las cosas se le estaban complicando. Tenía que ir con Yamcha de una buena vez.

_ Chichi- hablo Goku provocando la atención de la chica- ¿no crees que mejor vamos donde Yamcha de pronto? Seguramente él sabe muchas cosas.

_ Si, tienes razón vamos de una vez- dijo- pero…-suspiro- mi padre quiere que regrese a casa pronto. No sono muy convencido cuando le dije que pase la noche en casa de Bulma.

Goku alzo una ceja cuando escucho el nombre de su amiga. Aquella peli azul que conocía desde la infancia. Pensó un momento… dudaba que Chichi estuviera hablando de la misma Bulma, pero ¿Cuántas Bulmas podrían haber en esta ciudad?

Tal vez eran la misma persona, pero prefirió no hacer mención alguna. Tal vez podía estar equivocado y Chichi se refería a alguien más que tenía el mismo nombre de su amiga.

_ No creo que nos tardemos mucho, pero si tienes que irte pronto podemos vernos mañana y hacer todo con más calma, así no tendrás problemas con tu padre.

_ Pero…- Chichi intento protestar, no quería dejar esto para mañana. Al contrario, quería resolver todo este enredo de una vez por todas. Pero nuevamente pensó en su padre, él no era del tipo de padres que castigan o se enojan por cualquier cosa, pero cuando hablo con él se notaba que estaba bastante molesto.

Suspiro con resignación. Esto tendría que esperar…

_ Está bien, juntémonos mañana en la estación central a las 9 de la mañana.

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡A las nueve! ¿No puede ser un poco más tarde? ¿A las 10 tal ves?

Chichi frunció el ceño.

_ ¡no! ¡A las 9!- dijo. Goku la miro con ojos suplicantes. Ella suspiro- a las 9:30.

Goku sonrió.

_ ¡perfecto! ¡A las 9:30 en la estación central!

Luego de eso Chichi se despidió de Goku, pero no sin antes decirle que tratara de hacer un esfuerzo por recordar algo. Cualquier cosa, porque ella también trataría de hacerlo y de paso hablar con sus amigas. Con las cuales había salido la noche anterior.

Algo le decía que Bulma tenía mucho que ver en todo esto… ella había sido la de la idea de que salieran, alegando que les tenía una sorpresa. Sorpresa que hasta ahora no sabe cuál es.

Cuando llego hasta su casa, dudo en un principio entrar. Tenía algo de miedo por la reacción que tendría su padre al verla. ¿La regañaría? ¿La castigaría? ¿O simplemente la abrazaría al verla llegar sana y salva?

Suspiro tratando de coger todo su valor. Metió la llave a la cerradura y luego abrió la puerta para entrar en su casa.

_ ¿Papá?- lo llamo una vez dentro, pero no tuvo respuesta- ¿papá dónde estás? Ya llegue- tuvo el mismo resultado que la ves anterior.

Chichi bastante confundida, busco a su padre por toda la casa pero no lo encontró. Tal vez había salido a algún sitio. Suspiro con alivio, aun no se tendría que enfrentar a él. Subió hasta su habitación y luego se dio un baño. Un baño el cual había necesitado toda la mañana.

Por alguna razón… se sentía extraña. Sentía que algo en su cuerpo había cambiado, que ya no era el mismo.

Tal vez… era por eso_… _

Al salir de la ducha se detuvo a mirarse en el espejo.

Su cuerpo se veía igual, sus pechos de tamaño medio, suaves y firmes como siempre. Sus finas piernas contorneadas, su vientre plano y su largo cabello negro azabache caer como cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda.

Se veía igual… nada había cambiado. Pero ella sentía que sí.

Se cubrió con una toalla y fue directo a su habitación. Al llegar se tiro sobre la cama de espaldas, sin importarle si la mojaba. Se quedó mirando el techo de su habitación pensando en todo lo sucedido.

No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía. Se había emborrachado y pasado la noche con un tipo que en su vida había visto.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, se sentía mareada y con un enorme dolor de cabeza que no quería irse. Se removió colocándose en posición fetal, una solitaria lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla. Todo era tan raro… y descabellado.

Se abrazó a si misma al sentir pánico al pensar en aquello.

Ese chico besándola y desnudándola, tocando su cuerpo, hasta sus partes más íntimas. Y a ella misma haciendo lo mismo con el cuerpo de él.

Ambos… haciendo eso en aquella habitación.

No recordaba nada de lo sucedido, pero algo le decía que todo aquello que surcaba por su cabeza era verdad. Que si sucedió… y aunque quisiera negárselo, el simple hecho de despertar desnuda junto a él en aquel sitio. La hacia convencerse más y más de que estaba en lo correcto.

Y luego… en su mente apareció ese chico con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Parecía honesto y en cierta forma era agradable. Bastante despreocupado… daba la sensación de que aún no tomaba el peso de la situación. Él lo había asimilado, sabía lo que habían hecho pero aunque en un principio se mostró bastante sorprendido y alterado, luego pareció perderle importancia al asunto.

Apretó el cobertor de su cama, tal vez Goku era del tipo de hombres que pasaba todos los días con chicas diferentes. Eso no la sorprendería, era muy atractivo, de buen porte y un cuerpo bien trabajado, de eso no le quedaba la menor duda, lo había visto desnudo.

Al pensar en eso se sonrojo a más no poder y aun estando sola en su habitación, trato de ocultarlo. Se enojó con ella misma por eso, no podía ponerse de esa manera solo por pensar en él.

Era atractivo, mucho… y tenía una hermosa sonrisa. Y en cierta forma el poco trato que había tenido con él, la hacía pensar que era una buena persona. De buenos sentimientos y que no era ningún aprovechado. Pero…

Chichi se movió hacia el otro de la cama hasta quedar mirando frente a su ventana. Meciendo su cabeza de un lado a otro al pensar en aquella posibilidad.

Quizás… el mentía, quizás si recordaba lo que había sucedido y no quería decírselo. Tal vez la había secuestrado y llevado hasta ese lugar para violarla. Y luego en la mañana hizo de cuenta que no recordaba nada y que era un buen tipo. Para ganarse su confianza y luego quizás que cosas hacer nuevamente con ella.

Quizás todo era parte de su plan… y el, era un magnifico actor por hacerla creer en un principio que era una buena persona.

Palideció y luego entro en pánico. ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Si era un violador? ¿Si todo había sido planeado por él?

Pronto sintió la urgencia de hablar con alguien, de contarle a Bulma o a Juna por lo que estaba pasando, y obtener un consejo por parte de ellas. Pero… ¿Dónde estaban? Tenía que hablar con ellas, preguntarles y decirles muchas cosas. Quiso llamarlas a ambas pero recordó que había perdido su celular, perfecto… había quedado en regresar con Goku a buscar su celular a aquel lugar, pero había regresado a casa sin hacerlo al pensar en que su padre estaba enojado con ella. Pero para su suerte… su padre no estaba en casa.

Suspiro con pesadez. Fue hasta su closet sacando lo primero que encontró. Se secó levemente el cabello y luego lo ato en una trenza sin importarle que estuviera húmedo. Bajo por las escaleras hasta la planta baja y llamo a sus amigas por el teléfono de la casa.

Nada… ninguna de sus dos amigas contestaba.

Perfecto… este estaba siendo el día más horrible de su vida. Se acercó hasta la mesa donde había dejado sus llaves y salió rumbo a la casa de Bulma. Pero al abrir la puerta de la entrada se encontró frente a frente con su padre que cargaba un montón de bolsas.

_ ¡Papá!- dijo al verlo.

_ ¡Chichi hija! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! ¡Me tenías muy preocupado- la abrazo al momento de dejar las bolsas en el suelo- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no regresarías a dormir?- le pregunto angustiado y con cierto tono de enfado reflejado en su voz.

_ Yo… lo siento mucho papá, se me olvido avisarte - se disculpó al momento en que se separaron- pero no volverá a ocurrir, te lo prometo.

_ No te disculpes hija, solo procura que no vuelva a suceder- Chichi asintió. Su padre era muy compresivo.

_ Claro- dijo con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Ibas de salida?- pregunto al ver las llaves de la casa en las manos de Chichi.

_ Heee… si, volveré pronto.

_ ¿y a dónde vas? Llegaste recién, come algo y vete a dormir. De seguro que esa fiesta duro hasta el amanecer.

_ Voy a casa de Bulma- respondió- no me demorare mucho.

_ ¿no vienes de su casa? Se supone que pasaste la noche con ella- dijo de pronto su padre. Ella sudo frio, su padre la estaba mirando de forma suspicaz.

_ Heee… si, bueno…- ella se rasco la mejilla, buscando inventar una excusa rápida- es que…se… me olvido mi celular en su casa-dijo dudosa, luego pensó en que era una buena excusa- ¡si! ¡Eso! Se me quedo mi celular y ahora iba por el- salió de la casa antes de que su padre pudiera decir algo- ¡regresare pronto!- grito mientras se alejaba. Su padre solo se limitó a observarla mientras embozaba una sonrisa.

Su hija no sabía mentir en lo absoluto.

Chichi luego de salir corriendo de su padre, tomo un taxi para llegar más rápido a casa de Bulma. Al llegar a la gran mansión no tuvo mayores problemas, todos los empleados de la conocían por lo que la dejaron pasar directamente hasta la habitación de su amiga. Toco a la puerta pero nadie la abrió.

_ ¡Bulma! ¡¿Estas hay?! ¡Soy yo! ¡Chichi! ¡Abre por favor! ¡Necesito hablar contigo!- decía mientras seguía golpeando la puerta.

_ ¡ya voy! ¡Espera un momento!- escucho la voz de su amiga desde el otro lado de la puerta. Sonrió al pensar en que por fin podría hablar con ella. Luego escucho nuevamente la vos de su amiga, junto a la de otra persona. Un hombre.

Pego la oreja a la puerta para ver si podía escuchar más claramente. Sabia que hacer eso era de muy mala educación, pero la curiosidad era mucha.

_ _Apresúrate y metete al baño._

__ ¿Y porque tengo que hacerlo? Dile a esa amiga tuya que estas ocupada y listo!_

__ ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Metete de una vez!_

__ ¡No lo hare!_

__ ¡Que te metas te dije!_

__ No_

__ ¡Hazlo!_

__ ¡Eres una…!_

__ ¡Cállate que nos puede escuchar! ¡Entra al baño de una buena vez!_ ¡Chichi espérame un poco! _¡Entra y quédate callado_!

__ ¡Está bien! ¡Ya no grites!… mujer escandalosa. _

__ ¿¡Que dijiste!? ¡No soy escandalosa! ¡Y ya entra al baño!_

Chichi se sonrojo, al parecer había interrumpido a su amiga en muy mal momento. Separo su oreja de la puerta y en ese momento esta se abrió dejando ver a una Bulma solamente envuelta en su bata de dormir.

_ Discúlpame, estaba… Heee…-se rasco la mejilla tratando de inventar algo- diciéndole… al plomero donde debía reparar mi baño. ¡Si eso! El plomero…- Bulma al ver la mirada que le dirigía su amiga suspiro con frustración- ¿escuchaste todo verdad?

_ deberías ser más discreta. ¿Si hubiera sido tu padre y no yo quien estaba afuera que hubieras hecho?- pregunto mientras entraba a la habitación de su amiga. Que curiosamente estaba toda desordenada y con la cama toda desarmada.

_Ignora esto ¿si?- miro su habitación. Chichi asintió –Sabes que mi padre nunca está en casa asique no me preocupo por él. Pero bueno… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Pregunto Bulma con un deje de curiosidad- pensé que estarías en tu casa o tal vez…. Haciendo cosas productivas- puso una mirada picara.

_ ¿cosas productivas? ¡Bulma! – dijo escandalizada y con un sonrojo.

_ No te pongas así… como anoche desapareciste así como así, asumí que te habías ido a divertir de lo lindo.

_ Cállate… no se demonios sucedió anoche.

_ ¿Por qué?- pregunto Bulma mientras se sentaba un sofá cercano junto a su amiga- ¿tan mal de hace beberte unas cuantas copas?

_ Pues no sé, no acostumbro a beber y anoche sé que me paso. No recuerdo nada y…-se detuvo. Dudo en seguir hablando.

_ ¿y…?- trato de que su amiga siguiera la frase. Chichi antes de hacerlo miro en dirección al baño, Bulma entendió porque no quería seguir hablando- despreocúpate, dudo mucho que le interese saber de qué estamos hablando, además debe estarse bañando.

_ está bien…- Chichi suspiro, tratando de conseguir el valor necesario para hablar- esta mañana…- hizo una pausa- cuando… desperté…- Bulma la escuchaba atentamente. Esperando que Chichi soltara todo une ves- ¡Aaah! ¡es demasiado vergonzoso!- chillo con desesperación la pelinegra.

_ ¡Vamos! No puede ser tan malo, dime que sucedió- la alentó Bulma- no le diré nada a nadie y lo sabes.

_ ¡Lo sé! Pero… -se cubrió la cara son sus manos- me da mucha vergüenza.

_ ¿si te da vergüenza decírmelo entonces a que viniste? Me interrumpiste en la mejor parte ¿sabías?

_ ¡Bulma no me digas esas cosas!- le alego con el ceño fruncido y sonrojada- y… discúlpame, pero intente llamarte pero no contestabas.

_ Ah sí, no sé dónde demonios esta mi celular, discúlpame si? En fin… ya dime de una vez que te sucedió.

Chichi palideció nuevamente, suspiro y reunió todo el valor que tenía para emplear la frase.

_ Es que… despertéjuntoaunhombreestama ñana- dijo muy rápido en un susurro. Desviando la mirada para evitar que su amiga viera nuevamente su sonrojo.

_ ¿Qué cosa?- Bulma alzo una ceja mirando confundida a Chichi.

_ ¡Que desperté junto a un hombre esta mañana!- alzo un poco la vos, al darse cuenta de eso se cubrió su boca con ambas manos.

_ Aaah era eso… pensé que… ¡¿Qué cosa!?- exclamo confundida Bulma. Sin poder creer lo que Chichi le estaba diciendo- ¿despertaste junto a un hombre esta mañana?- repitió. Luego de unos segundos grito emocionada- ¡Despertaste junto a un hombre esta mañana! ¡Ya no eres Virgen!

_ ¡Bulma Cállate! ¡No lo digas tan alto!- exclamo escandalizada y con un gran sonrojo en su cara.

_ P-pero… ¡Eso es genial! ¡Ya no eres virgen! ¡Sabía que tarde o temprano lo harías! ¿Con quién fue? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Te gusto?

_ ¡Cállate!- volvió a gritar. Esta ves Bulma obedeció, se quedó callada pero su cara seguía reflejando gran emoción- ya te dije que no recuerdo nada, solo que desperté desnuda junto a ese sujeto- dijo con algo de tristeza reflejada en su voz.

_ ¡Chi! No pongas esa cara… si no recuerdas como se sintió hazlo de nuevo y asunto arreglado!

_ ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!- grito de pronto- ¡De ninguna manera lo volveré a hacer! Además… quiero saber que sucedió anoche, no lo recuerdo y el al parecer tampoco. Aunque no estoy muy convencida, he llegado a pensar que tal vez ese sujeto me violo o que se yo…

_ Chi no seas tan desconfiada. Tal vez él está igual que tú, por cierto… ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es lindo?- pregunto con emoción.

_ Se llama Goku y si… es atractivo. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez es un violador o algo así.

Bulma abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y luego de la emoción ¡De todos los hombres del mundo tenía que ser el! Embozo una gran y reluciente sonrisa. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero en ese momento escucharon las fuertes carcajadas provenientes del baño. Ambas miraron en esa dirección y vieron a un hombre que no paraba de reírse en la puerta del baño.

_ ¡kakarotto un violador!- volvió a reírse fuertemente ese extraño sujeto de cabello en punta- ¡Un momento!- paro de reírse, frunció el ceño y miro a Chichi- ¡Tú sabes donde esta ese idiota!- la señalo, ella lo miro más que confundida y con un poco de pánico- ¡Dime dónde demonios esta esa sabandija! ¡En cuanto lo encuentre lo voy a matar!

**Continuara…**

**Nota autora: Hi! Espero que les haya gustado este capi :D como verán es mas largo que el anterior ^^ y bueno, ya le di participación a Vegeta y a Bulma :D no sé.. Pero disfrute bastante escribir la última parte del capítulo XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y disculpen nuevamente la demora. Pero como ya sabrán estuve mucho tiempo sin mi laptop, e estado tratando de recuperar todas las cosas que perdí y reinstalando todos los programas T.T bno… este capi lo reescribí tres veces porque no me gustaba como quedo xD Disculpen si tengo problemas de ortografía, puntuación, redacción etc… Soy muy mala en eso T.T**

**En fin… Espero sus reviews ^o^ díganme si les gusto el capi :D **

**Sayonara!**


End file.
